1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having conductive patterns such as bumps, redistribution lines, and the like and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recent trends in the electronic industry are directed to manufacturing products to achieve weight reduction, device miniaturization, high speed operation, multi-functionality, high performance, high reliability, and low manufacturing cost. Package assembling technology is considered an important aspect for achieving many of the above described features in product design.
Package assembling technology is used to protect a semiconductor chip formed with integrated circuits from an external environment and to allow the semiconductor chip to be easily mounted on a substrate in order to maintain reliable operation of the semiconductor chip. In order to assemble a semiconductor chip into a package, conductive patterns such as bumps, redistribution lines, and the like are formed on the semiconductor chip.
A photolithography process is generally used to form conductive patterns such as bumps, redistribution lines, and the like, and comprises sequentially forming an adhesive layer and a seed layer on an active surface of a semiconductor chip on which pads are disposed, coating a photoresist on the seed layer, patterning the photoresist using exposure and development processes to partially expose the seed layer, forming conductive patterns such as bumps, redistribution lines, and the like at portions of the seed layer exposed by the patterned photoresist using an electroplating process, removing the photoresist, and etching the seed layer and the adhesive layer using the conductive patterns as a mask.
However, the problems with the photolithography process to form conductive patterns include complex manufacturing steps and high manufacturing cost since it requires many process steps such as forming of the adhesive layer and the seed layer, photoresist application, exposure, development, electroplating, photoresist removal, and etching of the adhesive layer and the seed layer as described above.